


magic always comes with a price

by Bitway



Series: AUgust 2020 Writing Challenge [30]
Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: AU-gust 2020, Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, Witches, typical burn the witch mentality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26206567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: Being caught for doing magic can lead to certain death. And Aichi has been caught.AUgust Day 30 - Magic AU
Relationships: Sendou Aichi/Suzugamori Ren
Series: AUgust 2020 Writing Challenge [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860877
Kudos: 8
Collections: AUgust 2020





	magic always comes with a price

The rope binding his wrists together feels as if the flames were already starting. On instinct, he tries to struggle from the restraints. It's useless, he knows, but he has to try. He only comes to a stop when a hand grips the back of his head. Aichi lets out a gasp as his head is yanked back. Eyes shut as he can feel tears swelling up. A whimper escapes as he dares to open his eyes.

An older man has his hands on him. He's so close that he could feel that hot and disgusting breath against his skin. That look of anger and hatred flaring in his eyes only leaves his stomach in knots.

"You going to confess?" The man breathes out.

Aichi bites his lip. There was no way he could run from this. Whether he told the truth or utter a lie, his fate was sealed. The only thing that awaited him were the fires that would 'cleanse his soul'.

"Cat got your tongue, witch?" Someone in the crowd shouts.

"We have a witness!"

"Just confess what you are already!"

The crowd is growing restless. More and more are shouting and throwing accusations his way. He doesn't want to say it, doesn't want to admit to it. The man's grip only tightens and Aichi yelps.

"Well?"

"I…" Aichi gulps. "I…I am witch."

The words quietly come out of his mouth, but he's certain the man heard him. Aichi lets out a pained gasp right after as something hard had been pressed against his gut. He looks down to find the man's knee had slammed into him.

"He's admitted to being a witch!" He shouts, finally letting go of Aichi. "We need no trial. We can get rid of him now!"

All he hears is the roar of the crowd. Nothing but cheers over his supposed crime.

Aichi shuts his eyes again, trying to ignore the pain and wishing his hands were free. If only he could use his magic, do the same as he had done for his friend and heal his pain, he would be fine. This time it didn't matter if anyone was watching or not. They all knew.

"Eh? Are you holding a witch trial without a witch?" A playful voice comes from above. Blue eyes shoot open once he recognizes the voice. As the world falls silent, Aichi's gaze is cast to the one above.

"Aichi! Are you okay?"

It was none other than Ren. An infamous witch. He was sitting on his broom, swinging his legs back and forth. He leans forward, somehow balancing himself so he doesn't fall off.

After a moment of staring, Aichi nods. He'd nearly forgotten the question asked, as he was too surprised at his appearance.

"Good!" He chirps with a smile. But that smile turns cruel when he casts his gaze to the crowd. "I would hate to find any injuries on you. It's a shame people don't know how to treat a witch with respect these days, hm?" Red eyes are cast onto the man that was closest to Aichi. "Don't you think so?"

The man doesn't respond. He only steps back to try to find a place in the crowd.

"Fullbau~!" Ren snaps his fingers as he calls out that name. Pools of darkness open in front of Aichi and out pounce three dogs. Or what seemed to be dogs, anyway. They stand their ground in front of Aichi, snarling at the humans.

Ren descends to Aichi's side. He remains hovering above the ground. With the snap of a finger, the rope binding Aichi disappears. He looks to the marks on his wrist. They'd disappear soon, at least with his magic. His gaze then turns to Ren, who gestures for him to get on the broom. He doesn't hesitate to do so.

"Should I let them have some fun?" Ren asks as he ascends to a safe height. "I think they would enjoy the taste of human meat. It's been a while since they've last had some."

Aichi has his arms wrapped around Ren, clinging onto him so he won't fall off. He doubts that Ren would let him fall anyway, but he wasn't used to being on a broom. Once steady, he shakes his head in response.

"No, we shouldn't let that happen…they-"

"They were ready to kill you, Aichi." Ren says it loud enough so they can all hear.

"I know, but…they were just scared. I don't blame them. So, please, don't hurt them…"

"Hmm…" Ren hums and makes it look as if he's debating on listening to Aichi or not. "You're too nice, Aichi." He looks to the humans. They looked so little and weak from up so high. "I suppose they can live."

The ground underneath the summoned dogs turns to darkness again. Sinking back into them, they return to the whence they came. Ren waves at the crowd, wearing a threatening smile before having his broom carry them off and away from the town.

"Thank you," Aichi says once they're further away. His body still ached, wrist and stomach mostly, but he felt better, safer now that he wasn't at the mercy of those humans.

"I don't understand why you just didn't use your own magic," Ren says. "You could have poofed yourself away or even wiped their memories. Don't tell me you just wanted to be saved by me, did you?"

"No! I mean…" He sighs. "I don't want to use my magic to fix my own careless mistake. Things could have gotten worse. And…I don't want to rely on my magic too much."

"Still want to live the normal life, huh? It's not easy."

"I know…"

Aichi's grip on Ren tightens. He could feel him trying to hide his face into his jacket. As much as he wanted to provide comfort to him, he'd wait to do that once they were back at his place and on solid ground.

_'You'd be better off living as a witch, Aichi.'_


End file.
